The lost princess
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Catra al fin había obtenido el reconocimiento de Lord Hordak, todo había comenzado a mejorar, así que no entendía de donde provenía ese horrible sentimiento de familiaridad y desesperación. Catradora.


Después de investigar un poco y ver el diseño original de carta de 1985 y leer sobre los poderes que tenía no pude evitar hacer esto.

* * *

 _ **The lost princess.**_

Había sido mandada a llamar, apenas habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la batalla de Moonlight, pero eso no significaba que podría tener un descanso, por supuesto que no; no cuando Lord Hordak esperaba ansioso su siguiente movimiento para destruir a las princesas y conquistar finalmente el mundo. Catra debía esforzarse, debía de demostrar que era mejor que Shadow Weaver, mejor que Adora, mejor que todos, que era digna de estar con Lord Hordak sin importar el costo, así que cuando Lord Hordak la llamo en privado simplemente respiro y se armó de valor frente a la gran puerta roja que daba hacia el trono de su líder.

Estaba oscuro, como siempre, con pantallas y luces rojas por todas partes, le ponía los pelos de punta. Al pie de las escaleras pudo ver al pequeño demonio que siempre acompañaba a Hordak. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, Lord Hordak sentado en su trono, impasible, Catra hizo una reverencia y espero a que hablara.

—Segunda al mando Catra, dime,—El pequeño demonio subió al regazo de Hordak— ¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca de las princesas?

Catra movió su cola, ¿qué pensaba ella de las princesas? Era una pregunta estúpida, las princesas eran unas presumidas mágicas roba mejores amigos, en opinión de Catra ellas no eran mejor que ella, las detestaba, pero de alguna manera, Adora las había preferido a ellas y no a Catra, eso ya era suficiente para saber que odiaría a las princesas, sobre todo a She Ra.

— No son más que estorbos en el camino,— No estaba segura si esa sería la respuesta que Lord Hordak esperaba escuchar, no estaba segura que fuera la respuesta correcta, pero tampoco estaba segura de que se suponía que contestara— si no fuera por esas escupe _glitter_ el mundo ya le pertenecería a usted Lord Hordak.

—Ya veo.— Hordak se levantó de su trono y avanzó hasta Catra. La joven felina apretó los puños, no importaba lo mucho que le aterrorizara Lord Hordak, no dejaría que viera su debilidad, no dejaría que la hicieran nuevamente a un lado.

—Aquí.—Catra miro la mano extendida de Hordak y tuvo un _déjà vu_ , justo como cuando Lord Hordak le había dado su placa de capitán de la fuerza. En su mano se encontraba una corona roja.—Te lo has ganado.

—¿Qué es esto? — Catra tomó la corona con curiosidad, era extraña, hecha de un metal un tanto duro y con detalles intrincados, pero de alguna manera bastante parecida a su diadema con forma de gato.

—Un pequeño obsequio de mi parte como mi segunda al mando.— Lord Hordak sonrió escalofriantemente. —Es una máscara que te permitirá obtener poderes similares a los de una princesa, podrás estar en igualdad de condiciones que Adora la próxima vez que la enfrentes como She Ra.

Catra miró la corona, ciertamente parecía una máscara con esas aberturas con forma de ojos. Un obsequio de Lord Hordak, el único que parecía reconocer su esfuerzo, ¿por qué dudar? Era una máscara que usaría con orgullo.

Tomó su diadema que siempre usaba, ahora que la tenía entre sus manos recordaba, esa diadema poseía una historia, había sido un regalo de Adora. La rubia sabía que Catra jamás se cortaría su cabello pero que este mismo le impedía tener una buena visión. Un regalo de la ahora princesa, ni siquiera había pensado en eso hasta ahora, maldición. Enterró sus garras en su vieja diadema, destrozándola. Su vida entera debía dejar de girar alrededor de su ex mejor amiga, no más.

Tragó saliva mientras se colocaba su nueva corona, por alguna razón sus manos estaban heladas y el tacto de la corona en su cabeza se sentía familiar.

* * *

Taraaaaaaaan!  
adoro a catra, así que este fic será centrado principalmente en ella con algunas escenas por parte de adora y las otras princesas, últimamente ando más caotica que de costumbre así que todavía no me decido si esto será romantic-angst o algo similar. Por cierto, me alegra bastante el nuevo re diseño de la serie, la catra de antes no es tan cool como la ahora!  
Gracias a mi beta por este capitulo! Como sea. Felices fiestas chicos!

comentarios?


End file.
